In many fields of technology seal systems are used to seal parts or components, for example, from contaminants or corrosion. Thus various seal systems can be used in the field of underwater power plants. In many cases seals are used in association with rotatable or pivotable parts for protecting components of those parts. However, when a liquid medium is under high pressure, that pressure can exert high forces on seals and on sliding surfaces in contact therewith. This in turn can result in mutual wear on these components within a short time and thus the sealing effect can be impaired. Seal replacement may be complex or cost-intensive, or under certain circumstances may be impossible or nearly impossible to perform. In addition, in fields other than underwater applications, conditions may prevail under which seal systems are subjected to high pressures and thus can wear quickly.